pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwhirl
Poliwhirl (Japanese: ニョロゾ Nyorozo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Poliwhirl is a large, amphibious froglet-like Pokémon. Poliwhirl has large hands and the hands appear to be like gloves. When a Poliwag evolves, the spiral on its belly reverses direction. Special abilities Poliwhirl can have the abilities Damp and Water Absorb. Water Absorb allows Poliwhirl to recover 1/4 of the HP the attack would perform if the attack is a -type. Damp prevents opponents self-destruction. It is capable of living in or out of water; in order to live out of water, it must sweat to keep itself slimy. It prefers to live underwater in ponds where there is less danger. In battle, it uses the spiral shape on its belly to put the foe to sleep. It does this by subtly undulating the spiral, causing drowsiness and eventually sleep. It is also capably of easily escaping the grasp of foes due to its greasy skin. Evolution Poliwhirl is the evolved form of Poliwag, as of level 25. Poliwhirl has two choices of evolution - it can evolve into a Poliwrath via a Water Stone, or it can be evolved into a Politoed by trading it with the King's Rock item attached. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 10 and Celadon City (Super Rod) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Route 23 (Super Rod) |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Routes 22, 28, 30, 31, and 44, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, and Viridian City (Surf) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 22, 28, 30, 31, and 44, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, and Viridian City (Surf) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 6, 22, 23, and 25, Four Island, Cape Brink, Cerulean Cave, Icefall Cave, and Ruin Valley (Fishing) |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Routes 225, 227, and 228 (Fish with Super Rod or Surf) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Routes 227 and 228 (Surf) |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 22, 28, 30, 31, and 44, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, Viridian City, and Cerulean Cave (Surf) |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Route 6, Wellspring Cave, Challenger's Cave, Victory Road, Giant Chasm (Fishing) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Route 14, Laverre City, Route 15, Route 16, Frost Cavern, Couriway Town, Route 19, Pokémon Village, Route 21, Victory Road (Good Rod) Frost Cavern, Pokémon Village, Victory Road (Surf) |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |txtcolor=white |Pokemon=Poliwhirl |Trozei=Secret Storage 11 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Northwind Field (10F-16F) Waterfall Pond (9F-13F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel Panula Cave Sekra Range |Rumble=Bright Beach }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It can live in or out of water. When out of water, it constantly sweats to keep its body slimy. |yellow=Under attack, it uses its belly spiral to put the foe to sleep. It then makes its escape. |gold=The swirl on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it may gradually cause drowsiness. |silver=The skin on most of its body is moist. However, the skin on its belly spiral feels smooth. |crystal=Though it is skilled at walking, it prefers to live underwater where there is less danger. |ruby=The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. |sapphire=The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. |emerald=Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. |firered=Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water. |leafgreen=It can live in or out of water. When out of water, it constantly sweats to keep its body slimy. |diamond=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. |pearl=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. |platinum=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. |heartgold=The swirl on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it may gradually cause drowsiness. |soulsilver=The skin on most of its body is moist. However, the skin on its belly spiral feels smooth. |black=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. |white=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. |black 2=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. |white 2=The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowsiness. |x=It can live in or out of water. When out of water, it constantly sweats to keep its body slimy. |y=Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water. |or=The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with a slimy fluid. Because of this slippery covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. |as=The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with a slimy fluid. Because of this slippery covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 061 front.png |yspr = Y 061 front.png |grnspr = GR 061 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 061 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 061 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 061 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 061 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 061 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 061 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 061 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 061 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 061 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Poliwhirl BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Poliwhirl XY.gif |xysprs = |orasspr = Poliwhirl XY.gif |orassprs = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances In the TCG Poliwhirl appears several times in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. More specifically, it appears in the Base Set, Base Set 2, Gym Heroes (as Misty's Poliwhirl), Neo Discovery, Expedition, Skyridge, EX Fire Red & Leaf Green and EX Unseen Forces. Manga Red starts his journey with a Poliwhirl and a Bulbasaur, the former being his friend for a long time, and had evolved into Poliwhirl from Poliwag to save him from drowning. It later evolves into Poliwrath to save Red from drowning a second time. Poliwhirl was the only Pokémon of Red's that fought against Lt. Surge to free all of the captured Pokémon. Trivia *The spiral on its belly changes direction after evolving from Poliwag. *Poliwhirl is Satoshi Tajiri's (creator of Pokémon) favorite Pokémon. *Poliwhirl's Japanese name, Nyorozo, was the name that Satoshi Tajiri had given to his tadpole he found. *The spiral on its stomach is based on of a real tadpole. A tadpole's skin would be see-through, thus allowing someone to see the inner intestines. Gallery 061Poliwhirl_OS_anime.png 061Poliwhirl_OS_anime_2.png 061Poliwhirl_OS_anime_3.png 061Poliwhirl_AG_anime.png 061Poliwhirl_Dream.png 061Poliwhirl_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon